Vexacus
Vexacus is a major antagonist in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. He is a shark-like bounty hunter and a rival and "sworn enemy"-turned-head general of Lothor. He is also the archenemy of Shane Clarke, the Red Wind Ranger. He was voiced by Michael Hurst. Biography Vexacus wielded a sword and a fan blade, and could summon a giant "land shark". He first comes to Earth hunting an alien who can give her powers to someone when she dies. He fails in his attempt to capture these powers, and ends up stranded when his ship is shot down. On some occasions, he would use monsters that are Phantom Beast-themed. Vexacus first comes to Earth hunting an alien - a Karminian - who can give her powers to someone when she dies. He fails in his attempt to capture these powers, and ends up stranded when his ship is shot down. Later Vexacus becomes Lothor's head general, and often clashes with Zurgane. This advances to a point where (after Zurgane's Hyper Zurganezord is destroyed) Vexacus kills him. He later does the same thing to Motodrone, but is stabbed in the back by Marah and Kapri, who arrange for his destruction at the hands of the Thunder Rangers. He returns again after the Abyss is opened, but is quickly defeated (and possibly destroyed) by Shane. Personality Vexacus acts very much like a typical bounty hunter and assassin, in which he is an irredeemable, ruthless, sadistic, arrogant, and cold-hearted being that will destroy anyone and anything in his path. He is also certifiably sociopathic, remorseless, and unsympathetic, and has no such empathy for anyone, not even his own allies. He is calculating, cunning, and will work for no one. He is also dangerously intelligent and deceptive, especially when compared to the comical Lothor, and is able to manipulate anyone into helping him in his goals. He is also ambitious and merciless, so he never forgets a grudge nor is willing to change his ways. Despite this, he is always calm, patient, stoic, and composed, and is never one to lose his temper or even raise his voice even if provoked, though that does not necessarily mean he does not get angered or that his patience is without limits, as with the case with his tolerating Lothor and his nieces' comedic presence. As well as that, he can have a sense of humor, joking around and laughing with his comrades, and is very snide and sarcastic when it comes to recognizing their incompetence. Caring nothing more than power and greed at best and consumed by hatred and revenge at worst, he is one of the most depraved of the Power Rangers villains, and rightfully so, and as such, he is the one villain in Ninja Storm who is without any redeeming or even honorable qualities, making him all the more menacing, even if he has a few to no comedic qualities in the show. Enemies *Shane Clarke *Hunter Bradley *Blake Bradley *Tori Hanson *Cameron "Cam" Watanabe *Dustin Brooks *Skyla *Lothor Trivia *Vexacus is one of the most evil Power Rangers Villains and, unquestionably, the most evil Power Rangers Ninja Storm character. See also * Seventh Spear, Sandaaru Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Rogues Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Summoners Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Archenemy Category:Monsters Category:Supervillains Category:Enigmatic Category:Pure Evil Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Right-Hand Category:Power Hungry Category:Humanoid Category:Inconclusive Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Crime Lord Category:Fanatics Category:Arrogant Category:Mercenaries Category:Nemesis Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Provoker Category:Barbarian Category:Delusional Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Greedy Category:Paranoid Category:Paranormal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Minion Category:Ninjas Category:Monster Master Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Totalitarians Category:Extortionists Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Game Changer Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Terrorists